Joyeux Noël
by FuJiOkAKa
Summary: UA."Douze coups. Des jambes tremblantes. Douze secondes .Des larmes ruisselantes. Douze geste.Des battements de cœurs. Deux sourires. Une étreinte." Trois réveillons de Noël qui ont marqué sa vie. Les miracles de Noël sont au rendez-vous ! Joyeux Noël à tous !


**Mot de l'auteure : je suis de retour avec un Oneshot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dans cette histoire, Ryoma et Sakuno ne se connaissent pas, et les personnages sont quelque peu OCC. **

**Surtout n'accordez pas d'importance aux fautes d'orthographe ! C'est Noël, non ?**

**crédit: Même tous les miracles de Noël ne pourrait rien changer au fait que P.O.T n'appartiennent qu'au seul et à l'unique Takeshi Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

Communication

Alors que la grande ville de Tokyo s'était transformée en un immense paysage blanc et que les flocons de neiges continuaient à tomber silencieusement, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn légèrement bouclés cascadant le long de son dos se tenait assise, sur son lit, enveloppée dans sa couette, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, en équilibre sur ses jambes en tailleurs. Tapant à toutes vitesses sur son clavier d'une main, elle faisait disparaître l'autre dans le paquet de chips à moitié entamé reposant à ses côtés.

- Sakuno !

La dite jeune fille accéléra la cadence en utilisant ses deux mains, cette fois.

- Sakuno ! répéta la voix de sa grand-mère du salon, dépêche-toi de te préparer, les invités ne vont pas tarder.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! répondit-elle

Elle envisagea donc de terminer sa conversation avec Tomoka qui s'apprêtait à passer le réveillon avec Horio. Tout à coup, elle crut entendre sa grand-mère rugir, si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, ni de son ordinateur portable d'ailleurs. Elle entreprit donc de s'habiller et de rejoindre son aïeule. Elle s'empara du premier élastique qui lui tomba sous la main et releva ses longs cheveux dans un chignon.

En arrivant dans le séjour, vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un pull over en laine rouge où apparaissait le renne Rodolphe, Sakuno ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant sa grand-mère sur son trente et un. Elle portait une longue robe rouge à fine bretelle, à sa taille demeurait une ceinture noir à grosse boucle passion qui lui arrivait jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux retomber sur son épaule droite, un petit nœud papillon rouge était accroché au dessus de son oreille gauche.

Sakuno émit un sifflement d'admiration.

- Eh bien ! dit la jeune fille tout sourire, on croirait que tu t'apprêtes à assister à une réception. Tu es splendide oba-chan !

Celle-ci se contenta de lorgner sa petite-fille qui grimaça en appréhendant sa réaction.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue, Sakuno ? Moi qui croyais que tu te préparais. On te croirait sur le point d'aller de coucher. Fait un peu d'effort, tu veux ? Une femme de vingt ans ne devrait pas passer ses jours de congés devant son écran d'ordinateur, et encore moins porter des pulls avec l'effigie de Rodolphe !

- C'est l'esprit de Noël qui compte

On sonna à la porte. Sakuno se dirigea vers la celle-ci et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

- Et puis c'est trop tard pour que je me change.

Sumire répondit avec un soupire désespéré.

La porte s'ouvrit sur quatre personnes, deux hommes et deux femmes. Ryuzaki Sakuno n'attendait personne, si bien qu'elle ne fut pas étonnée de ne reconnaitre aucun visage. Surement des amis de sa grand-mère.

- Bonsoir, accueillit-elle en souriant, entrez donc, il fait meilleure à l'intérieur.

Les invités répondirent à son sourire et celui s'élargit pour une certaine personne lorsque que ses yeux se posèrent sur son pull. Après avoir retiré leurs chaussures, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon. Décoré de guirlande multicolore, de boule de Noël et de neige artificielle, le sapin était surmonté d'une étoile dorée et demeurait près de la cheminée également décorée de chaussettes rouges et de figurine du père Noël. Sumire était justement en train d'y déposer des biscuits ainsi qu'un vert de lait. Sakuno sourit en voyant la scène.

- Ah ! Vous êtes déjà là ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire radieux, quel…

Son expression se transforma en déception lorsqu'elle découvrit la composition des invités.

- Surprise, finit-elle en soupirant

- Hé bien merci pour l'accueil ! répliqua le plus âgé des invité qui devait avoir pas loin de la cinquantaine, désolée de te décevoir

Sumire soupira de plus belle en s'affalant sur le canapé.

- Tu ne vois donc pas pourquoi elle est dans cet état ? répliqua ce qui devait être sa femme

Vêtue d'une longue robe couleur champagne qui épousait chacune de ses formes. Sakuno la trouva splendide. L'invitée se dirigea vers son aïeule.

- John-san n'a pas pu se libérer à temps, déclara-t-elle, mon fils et lui n'ont malheureusement pas pu prendre l'avion, car les conditions météorologiques ne le permettaient pas. Ils sont donc coincés à New York

John ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? L'année précédente, Sakuno n'avait pu se rendre à la soirée d'une des connaissances de son aïeule à cause d'une grosse grippe. C'était sans doute ce jour-là qu'elle avait rencontré ce fameux John. Mais pourquoi sa grand-mère ne lui en avait-elle jamais parlé ?

- Néanmoins, il m'a tout de même demandé de vous donner ça.

La dite Rinko lui tendit un petit cadeau rouge décoré d'un ruban blanc. Sumire se leva d'un bond.

- Que la fête commence !

Sakuno ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir. Elle comprenait donc pour quelle raison sa grand-mère s'était vêtue ainsi. Un coup de foudre, hein ? La fête se poursuivit donc. Les éclats de rire et les chansons de fêtes étaient présents. La jeune vingtenaire fit connaissance avec les invités. Tout d'abord, il y avait Echizen Nanjiroh un personnage amusant, qui profite de chaque occasion pour taquiner de son entourage, et avec beaucoup de joie de vivre. Il avait les cheveux courts bruns parcellés de mèches blanches, des yeux marron semblables à ceux d'un chat et un sourire narquois. Sa femme Echizen Rinko lui apprit qu'il avait un côté pervers, mais que malgré tout c'était un quinquagénaire fréquentable. Elle était souriante et calme, mais Sakuno fut très surprise de savoir que c'était elle qui portait la culotte dans la famille. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs bruns et des yeux marron également, un sourire chaleureux et un regard bienveillant. Meino Nanako était la nièce du couple, était semblable à Rinko. Elles avaient le même calme, le même tempérament. Nanako était une jeune trentenaire très belle, avec de longs cheveux bleuâtres et des yeux bleus. Et pour finir, leur fils, dont elle ne s'avait pas encore le nom. Il était le seul à qui elle n'avait pas encore parlé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi, fabrique ici le réveillon de Noël ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton petit-ami, dans un love hôtel ?

Tel père, tel fils, conclut Sakuno. Celle-ci se trouvait dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle tandis que Rinko, Nanjiroh, Nanako et Sumire jouaient aux charades dans le salon. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, dans la fleur de l'âge. Il avait des cheveux sombres verdâtres et les mêmes yeux que son père, sans oublier leur expression narquoise qui se voulait sans doute héréditaire…

- Je n'ai pas de copain, et toi tu ne devrais pas te trouver en Amérique ? répliqua-t-elle sans lui jeter un regard, j'ai entendu dire que le fils de Rinko-san se trouvait coincé à l'étranger, tu n'es pas ce « fils » en question ?

Elle l'entendit ricaner. Il s'appuyer sur le plan de travail.

- Non, je suis simplement le grand-frère de ce fils en question. Echizen Ryoga, enchanté, déclara-t-il en tendant sa main

La jeune vingtenaire se contenta de lui présenter ses mains toutes savonnées avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Hé Ryoga ! Arrête donc de fleureter avec Sakuno-chan, ou je serais dans l'obligation de le rapporter à ta fiancée ! lança Nanjiroh du salon.

Après la partie de charade, les invités ainsi que les hôtes terminèrent la soirée devant un verre de champagne. Néanmoins Sakuno se contenta d'un jus de fruit.

- Tu n'as pas l'âge Sakuno-chan ?

- , si, j'ai même bientôt vingt et un ans, répliqua Sakuno en secouant les mains, je ne bois pas c'est tout.

- Ah ! en parlant d'âge, s'écria sa grand-mère, ce ne serait pas l'anniversaire du petit

Nanjiroh s'esclaffa.

- « petit » ? On voit bien là que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis des lustres !

- Il a vingt et un an aujourd'hui, ajouta sa femme

Alors l'autre fils du couple Echizen était né le réveillon de Noël ? Quel chanceux ! Et quelle coïncidence, il avait la même date de naissance qu'une personne que Sakuno connaissait. Ils avaient le même âge également.

- Nous n'avons qu'à l'appeler, il doit surement s'ennuyer avec John au manoir.

Au manoir ? Comment pouvait-on s'ennuyer dans un manoir ? Sakuno commença à reconsidérer la famille qui se tenait devant elle.

- Bonne idée, renchérit grand-mère

- Vous devrez peut-être lui parler en anglais, dit Nanako en sortant son téléphone portable, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas parler japonais qu'il a peut-être fini par ne plus savoir le parler

- Eh bien, Sakuno, il ne te manque plus qu'à aller chercher le dictionnaire d'anglais, plaisanta Sumire

Alors que Nanako composa le numéro de téléphone une sonnerie retentit. Sakuno se leva.

- Excusez-moi, c'est le mien, dit-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine

Sakuno les quitta sur des cris de loups émis par les hommes de la famille Echizen. Prenant place sur un tabouret de la cuisine, elle décrocha. Elle n'avait pas reconnu le numéro, mais elle se doutait quelque peu de qui il devait s'agir. Elle avait récemment donné son numéro de téléphone à quelqu'un.

- Allô ? dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres

Son cœur battait à la chamade, une jolie teinte rosée recouvrit son visage éclairée par la lune de la nuit hivernal dont la lumière blanche traversait la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Sakuno ? Répondit une voix rauque et sensuelle

Sakuno haletait presque, la chaleur s'étendait à présent à travers tout son corps. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé au téléphone, leur conversation se limitait à des envois de mails. Ils ne connaissaient que leur prénom, mais pourtant, Sakuno se sentait toute retournée à chaque fois…qu'elle le sentait présent. Elle savait que c'était stupide, oui. Ryuzaki Sakuno était tombée amoureuse via internet. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et lui, ne l'avait jamais vue. Pour elle cela conservait l'effet de romantisme qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, mis à part son prénom, et sa date d'anniversaire. Il était peut-être marié, il avait même peut-être des enfants, elle ne savait même pas si il avait fait de la prison. Mais pourtant elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait rencontré lors de sa dernière année de lycée, il était le correspondant que lui avait assigné son professeur d'anglais. Et après trois années, il l'était resté.

Pour Sakuno, leur relation était une bénédiction, depuis qu'elle avait appris à seize ans, qu'elle ne pourrait pas se marier. C'était un miracle, son miracle de Noël. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais finir ensemble, que leur relation était presque fictionnel. Mais cela lui permettait au moins de rêver.

Si bien qu'elle pleurait presque en entendant sa voix.

- Happy birthday, murmura-t-elle, Ryoma-kun

Un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre.

- Merry Christmas, Sakuno

Lorsque Sakuno revint au salon après s'être rafraîchie le visage, elle remarqua que les invités étaient sur le point de s'en aller.

- Ah, vous vous en allez déjà ? demanda Sakuno, vous avez terminé votre appel ?

- La ligne était occupée, déclara Rinko, et puis il se fait tard, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. C'était une merveilleuse soirée, merci

- C'est à nous de vous remercier, et je serais très heureuse de vous accueillir de nouveau l'année prochaine, avec John-san, cette fois, déclara Sumire

* * *

Vêtue de son fidèle pyjama blanc à taches noirs, de ses chaussons à tête vaches, Ryuzaki Sakuno tentait tant bien que mal d'accrocher son la guirlande en haut de la cheminer. En équilibre sur un tabouret, ses longs cheveux lâchés se balançaient dans sont dos. Elle parvint finalement par fixer l'extrémité de la décoration.

Dans un soupire satisfait elle s'affala sur le canapé. Cette année, les préparatifs avaient pris plus de temps que prévu. Sûre et certaine de l'arrivée de l'élu de son cœur, Ryuzaki Sumire avait laissé à sa petite-fille le soin de décorer la maison, pendant qu'elle se préparait.

Tout à coup, l'aïeule débarqua dans le séjour, affolée. Elle était aussi splendide que l'année précédente, même plus. Elle portait une robe en laine grise à col roulée qui moulait chaque courbe de son corps et qui s'arrêtait juste en haut des genoux. La robe avait pour motif un immense nœud papillon rouge en son centre. Sakuno de vinait aisément quel genre de cadeau Sumire s'apprêtait à offrir à John-san. Cette fois-ci, les cheveux de la grand-mère étaient liés en un chignon décoré du même nœud que celui de sa robe.

Sakuno frappa dans ses mains, impressionnée par la transformation. Mais comme toujours, sa grand-mère ne se laissa pas bernée. D'ailleurs, la phrase qu'elle redoutait tant arriva.

- Va t'habiller !

Le pas trainant, la jeune fille de vingt et un ans se rendit dans sa chambre. Comme elle s'y attendait elle y trouva une robe de soirée. Elle s'empara de celle-ci et la dissimula au fond de son placard, elle préférait cent mille fois porter un jean et un pull en laine à l'effigie de Mickey Mouse, et mettre sur sa tête un bonnet de Père Noël. Ce qu'elle fit.

Une fois habillée, elle jeta un œil à son ordinateur portable en quête d'un mail qui aurait échappée à sa vigilance. En vain. Ryoma ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé de message. Elle ne dissimula pas sa déception. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux en un chignon et enfila le bonnet rouge.

Elle descendit les escaliers en se mettant dans la tête qu'il avait une vie privée. Il devait surement fêter Noël avec sa femme et ses enfants. Non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. C'était Noël, et ça grand-mère allait rencontrer l'élu de son cœur, il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait une tête d'enterrement.

Elle arriva dans le salon pour découvrir que les invités étaient présents. Ils étaient tous présents à l'appel : Nanjiroh, Rinko, Nanako ainsi que Ryoga. Mais ce qui différenciait cette année là était que deux personnages s'étaient rajoutés.

Un homme, un septuagénaire, aux cheveux blancs et au sourire agréable. Il était grand et mince, il semblait même sportif. Il avait les yeux gris et les gardaient rivés sur Sumire qui ne cessait de rougir. Sakuno en déduit qu'il s'agissait du fameux John Evans, dont sa grand-mère lui bourrait les oreilles depuis un an jour pour jour. Eh bien, elle l'avait eu, son cadeau de Noël.

Il y avait également l'autre invité qui attira tout de suite son attention. Grand et élancé le jeune homme avait un charme fascinant. Sakuno ne put détacher ses yeux brunâtres de sa personne de toute la soirée. Elle contemplait ses yeux vert pâle et marron clair à la fois, d'une forme féline, surmontée d'interminables cils qui chatouillaient presque les mèches de ses cheveux hirsutes, qui atteignait dans sa nuque, le col de sa chemise noire qui mettait en valeur son teint pâle. Il ressemblait à Nanjiroh, à Rinko et surtout à Ryoga, mais ce qui les différenciait étant sans doute les légères rondeurs de son visage au niveau des joues qui marquaient le fait qu'il venait de sortir de l'enfance. Contrairement à eux, il ne souriait pas, il gardait une expression impassible et ne montrait aucun sourire. Malgré ça, Ryuzaki Sakuno fut fascinée par sa beauté.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin, lança Sumire dans les bras de son amour, je te présente John Evans

- Good evening, dit-il en saisissant la main de la jeune fille, Nice to meet you.

- Same to me, répondit-elle dans un anglais maladroit.

- Et voici…

- Excuse me, coupa le jeune homme avec un accent anglais en s'en allant dans la pièce d'à côté son téléphone portable collé à son oreille

Le silence s'abattit dans le séjour, seul le « ho ho ho» du Père Noël résonna durant un moment. Pendant un instant, Sakuno pensa qu'elle avait déjà entendu sa voix quelque part.

- Mon fils, termina Rinko en soupirant d'irritation, depuis qu'il a obtenu le poste de vice-président dans l'entreprise de John-san, c'est un vrai bourreau de travail, excuse-moi Sakuno

- Mais non, ce n'est rien voyons, répliqua-t-elle, ce n'est pas comme si il le faisait exprès

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait espéré quelque chose avec lui. Lorsqu'il revint, les festivités purent débuter. Laissant à sa grand-mère le loisir de s'accaparer toute l'attention de son âme-sœur, Sakuno entreprit donc de faire des allers-retours de la cuisine au salon avec les différents mets de Noël. Personne n'avait pris le soin de lui présenter le nouvel invité, et Sakuno avait beaucoup trop peur de lui parler, car à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans sa direction, elle avait l'impression qu'il préfèrerait être partout ailleurs qu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Si bien que pour le détendre, Sakuno lui donnait les meilleurs gâteaux. Qu'il refusait sans cesse d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ce gars n'aime pas les sucreries, dit son frère en s'emparant de la douceur laissé pour contre.

- Ah…

La soirée touchait à sa fin lorsque Sakuno se rendit compte d'une chose. Depuis l'arrivée des invités elle ne cessait de se demander pour qu'elle raison son correspondant ne l'appelait-il pas. Ce fut lorsque, pour la énième fois, elle vit l'invité dont elle ignorait le nom s'absenté pour passer un coup de fil.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, déclara Rinko dans les environs de vingt-trois heures trente, merci encore une fois de votre hospitalité

- Merci d'être venue

Nanjiroh remarqua alors que Sumire restait scotchée aux bras de John.

- Alors, comme ça, on rentre sans John ce soir ? demanda-t-il taquin en remuant un sourcil

- Of course, déclara l'intéressé

Après un éclat de rire collectif, la famille Echizen entreprit de partir. Sakuno en profita pour grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers en direction de sa chambre, en quête de son téléphone portable.

- Et votre fils, vous ne l'attendez pas ? demanda Sumire

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire qu'on a crut qu'il était parti devant, lança Ryoga

- Oui, ça lui fera un beau cadeau d'anniversaire

Sakuno découvrit alors qu'elle avait six appels manqués. Elle ne put que s'en vouloir. C'était de sa faute. Elle qui avait tant espéré entendre de nouveau la voix de Ryoma… il avait fallut qu'elle oubliât son téléphone portable.

Tout à coup, son téléphone recommença à sonner. Elle frôla la crise cardiaque. Elle décrocha aussitôt, sans attendre la fin de la première sonnerie.

- A-allô, dit-elle les joues cramoisies

- Finally, soupira la voix de l'élu de son cœur à l'autre bout du fil

Son cœur battait à la chamade, elle ne savait plus quoi, dire. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, tout comme sa gorge qui avait décidé de la laisser tomber. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

- Sakuno ! s'écria sa grand-mère du salon

- U-une seconde, euh I-i mean, just a minute please !

Elle accourut dans le séjour en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il n'ait pas raccroché.

- Qu'y a-t-il Oba-chan ?

- John et moi allons nous coucher… dit-elle avec une lenteur désespérante

Si bien qu'elle prit le temps de rougir comme une collégienne. Avant de poursuivre.

- Alors, si tu pouvais-

- Oui, oui, répliqua Sakuno en les poussant dans les escaliers, tout ce que tu voudras

Une fois seule, Sakuno plaqua de nouveau son téléphone contre son oreille.

- S-sorry, oba-chan asked me to clean up the living room, so…

- Wait, i've just heard your name

Sakuno cala l'appareil entre son épaule et son oreille, et entreprit de débarrasser le salon. Elle ramassa d'abord, les assiettes en cartons et les empila.

- It surely comes from my phone, I doubt that Sakuno is a common noun in America

Sakuno l'entendit rire, ce qui entraina l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Actually I'm in Japan, déclara-t-il, I've been invited to a kind of Christmas party

Sakuno prit le temps de traduire la phrase dans sa tête et de la comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour une idiote.

- Ah, there's someone who's coming

Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la cuisine, sur un tabouret. Elle fut d'abord surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas parti. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle en laissa tomber ses assiettes en carton (Dieu merci). La phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre à l'autre bout du fil venait d'être terminé par la personne devant elle.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

- Mon Dieu… souffla-t-elle

Quand elle vit son interlocuteur écarquiller les yeux et laisser tomber son portable sur le sol. Celui de la jeune fille ne tarda pas à suivre.

A présent, elle connaissait son nom : Echizen Ryoma.

- Happy birthday, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Pour un miracle, c'était un miracle. Il demeura silencieux, à la contempler, dans les moindre détails pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce que l'horloge de la cuisine effectue ses douze coups de minuits.

- Merry Christmas, murmura-t-il

* * *

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

- Va ouvrir Sakuno !

- Oui, oui.

Vêtue de son fidèle jean et d'un pull over décoré d'un sapin, Ryuzaki Sakuno alla ouvrir la porte. Les invités, composés comme toujours de Nanjiroh, Rinko, Nanako, de John et enfin de Ryoma, se rendirent dans le séjour décorés de houx, du sapin, de guirlandes, chaussettes, de pères Noël mécaniques…

Ryuzaki Sumire avait décidé d'arrêter les tenues extravagantes, surtout depuis que son amour lui avait confié qu'il l'aimait comme elle était, et qu'elle était très belle dans ses jogging roses. Elle avait donc opté pour le simple, elle portait donc un pull over dans le style de sa petite fille, ainsi qu'une jupe.

Tous les invités avaient le sourire aux lèvres, les éclats de rires, les chants, les histoires, les plaisanteries… Tout était au rendez-vous. Malgré ça, Sakuno n'arrivait pas à ce sentir vraiment heureuse. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était beaucoup trop parfait. Et pour cause, la personne qu'elle aimait était présente dans le salon et ne cessait de lui lancer des regards intenses. Ryoma et Sakuno ne pouvait se voir que durant la période de Noël, car tout le reste de l'année, Sakuno travaillait tout comme lui, et par-dessus tout, parce que l'océan Pacifique les séparait.

Sakuno avait prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il était impossible que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Depuis qu'elle avait seize ans, Sakuno s'était faite à l'idée de finir seule. Elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Pas même Ryoma.

C'était pour cette raison, qu'en gardant contact avec Ryoma, cela lui permettait de rêver au prince charmant comme toutes les femmes du monde, jusqu'à ce la réalité les rattrape. En l'occurrence, la réalité était arrivée un an auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de la cuisine, et découvert qu'elle téléphonait à une personne qui se trouvait sous le même toit qu'elle…

Sakuno n'était pas sûre que Ryoma éprouvât les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, mais elle espérait que leur amour était à sens unique, car, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux blessés à cause d'elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perdît son temps avec elle.

- Je vais chercher de quoi boire, déclara Sakuno en se retirant en cuisine

Elle entra dans la pièce en soupirant. Elle était surement la première personne à rejeter le miracle de Noël. Elle ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, en sortit deux boissons. Lorsqu'elle en referma la porte, elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un se tenir près d'elle. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Echizen Ryoma en face d'elle, ses yeux de chat plongés dans les siens. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle le vit faire un pas elle. Il s'approcha, encore et encore. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup en face, mais leur geste en disait long sur leur intention.

Comme au moment où Ryoma eut la bonne idée de s'emparer de la main gauche de Sakuno de d'y insérer à l'annulaire une bague. Le sang se précipita dans la tête de Sakuno. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir, elle n'avait même pas vu l'étui. Pour du rapide, c'était du rapide. Puisque Ryoma venait de lui demander en mariage alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore embrassée une seule fois !

- I know that it's very fast, but, marry me, not now, but later…

Mais ça ne changeait rien. Qu'il l'épouse le jour même ou dans dix ans, Sakuno resterait la même, son corps ne changerait en rien.

Elle retira la bague, et la déposa dans la paume de Ryoma. L'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

- I can't, pleura-t-elle en baissant la tête, I can't…

Même si elle ne le regardait plus, elle pouvait aisément imaginer l'expression de son visage.

- Why ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée, don't you like me ?

Elle ne put se contrôler plus longtemps. Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit Sakuno, je…je suis stérile.

Le dernier mot sortit de sa bouche, résonna dans la cuisine. Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de parler en japonais et non en anglais, elle en conclut qu'il ne devait pas avoir compris. Elle préféra le laisser croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Sur ses mots, elle sortit de la cuisine et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

Ce fut au bout de vingt minutes que Sakuno fini par se calmer et par réaliser que les invités attendaient toujours dans le salon. Il ne fallait pas que ses problèmes personnels gâchent toute la soirée. Elle entreprit donc de les rejoindre. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de sourire naturellement, en vain. Il était évident qu'ils avaient tous remarqué son état, car pour mettre vingt minutes pour chercher deux simples boissons il fallait soit s'être perdu ou avoir eu un accident, et puis avec ses yeux gonflés, elle n'en menait pas large avec ses excuses.

Sakuno remarqua que Ryoma n'était plus là.

- Il a dit qu'il allait prendre l'air, l'informa Nanako, s'est-il passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La soirée se poursuivit donc. Les éclats de rire reprirent, musique retentissait, les chansons également. Durant tout le reste de ma fête, Sakuno se contenta de sourire afin de n'inquiéter personne. La soirée touchait à sa fin.

Ryoma ne revint pas. Elle venait de perdre un miracle, son amour, et un ami.

C'était ce qu'elle pensait quand tout à coup la sonnerie retentit. Ce fut Sumire qui alla ouvrir cette fois. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le séjour, elle fut suivit du centre du centre de ses tourments. Echizen Ryoma.

Il se tenait là, au centre du salon. Le regard dirigé vers Sakuno. Celle-ci retint son souffle lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Celui-ci était plus déterminé que jamais, c'était comme si ses iris la transperçaient. La respiration courte, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Sakuno était assise dans un coin du fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Toute la salle retint son souffle. Personne ne s'y attendait. Lors du dernier réveillon il s'était à peine regarder et voilà qu'un an après il lui demandait en mariage. Contre toute attente, le jeune vingtenaire lui tendit un objet rectangulaire recouvert d'un papier cadeau.

- Can I ?

Il hocha la tête.

Sakuno retira soigneusement le papier cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un simple livre. Mais pourtant, de toute sa vie, Ryuzaki Sakuno pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu de meilleurs cadeaux. L'horloge de la cuisine se fit entendre jusqu'au salon.

Douze coups.

Des jambes tremblantes

Douze secondes.

Des larmes ruisselantes.

Douze gestes.

Des battements de cœurs.

Deux sourires.

Une étreinte.

Personne n'y comprenait rien. Tous les regardaient s'étreindre avec perplexité.

L'essentiel était qu'ils s'étaient compris, tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour comprendre que leur amour rattraperait la réalité.

Titre du livre : **ADOPTION**

**Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

**Alors ? C'était étrange, n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue, mais c'est issue d'une histoire vraie qui m'avait vraiment touchée, alors j'ai tenté de vous procurer la même émotion à travers la magie de Noël !**

**Joyeux Noël !**

**Fujiokaka**


End file.
